Come home
by Luc91
Summary: Troy & Gabi are 23, married and have a 3 year old daughter. Troy got a chance to become a Lakers player & left Gabi & his daughter. When he realizes where he needs to be, will he be able to work things out? COMPLETE! Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan
1. Come home

**Summary: _Troy & Gabriella are both 23 and married. They have a 3-year-old daughter. Troy got the chance to become a Lakers player and leaves Gabriella and his daughter behind. He hasn't seen his daughter since she was born. It's Christmas and he finally realizes where he needs to be._**

**A/N: Just a one shot I thought of. Please Read and Review. Thanks:)**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own HSM or anything apart from Ella, James and the plot.**_

* * *

Come home – One Shot 

Gabriella Bolton walked into her daughter's room to see her sleeping peacefully. Troy and Gabriella had gotten married 4 years ago and now had a 3-year-old daughter. Ella Bolton looked just like her father except she had her mother's hair. Gabriella let a tear fall down her face as she sat down in the rocking chair in her room watching her daughter sleep. She remembered the day she found out she was pregnant.

_**Flashback 3 years earlier.**_

_Gabriella walked out of the bathroom with a huge smile on her face. Troy was on the phone to someone. She couldn't wait to tell him she was pregnant with their child. She hung back watching a huge grin appear on his face as he talked to the other person. He hung up and looked up at Gabriella. He ran over to her and spun her around._

_"I love you Mrs Bolton. I have just received the best news ever." He excitedly told her._

_"I've got some great news for you to. Why don't you go first." She said as they sat back down._

_"You know how I have always wanted to play basketball professionally?" she nodded as he continued, "that was Bob Johnson (A/N: made him up) the LA Lakers want me to join their team. Isn't that great. I mean I would have to travel a lot and we would have to move up there but it's great isn't it?" he grinned as he told her. She just smiled not knowing if she should tell him her news. She could see how excited he was and knew how much this meant to him and her news could change that. She decided to go for it and just tell him._

_"Troy there is something I need to tell you," she took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." She managed to get out. She saw his face instantly pale now thinking she had made the wrong choice to tell him._

_"What? How? When?" he asked as he tried to take in what she had just said._

_"Do you really want me to answer that?" he shook his head no._

_"I need to think." He said as he stood up and walked out of their apartment. Gabriella just burst into tears not knowing what was going to happen._

_An hour later Troy still wasn't home and Gabriella was worried. She called her mom and asked her to come over. When her mom arrived she told her everything._

_"I have no idea what to do." Gabriella sobbed as her mother hugged her. She felt so sorry for her daughter who was so confused and scared._

_"Gabi, I'm sure everything will be fine between you and Troy." Ms Montez tried to reassure her. They heard the door unlock and Troy came in._

_"Hey." He said softly._

_"Hi." Gabriella replied as she lifted her head off her mother's shoulder. _

_"Well I'm going to leave you two to talk. Call me if you need me." She stood up kissing Gabriella's forehead before walking out._

_Troy slowly walked over to where Gabriella was sitting not saying a word until he sat down._

_"I don't think I'm ready for us to have a baby just yet." He said as Gabriella looked up at him in surprise._

_"What do you mean you're not ready? Troy I'm pregnant." She told him still in shock from what he said._

_"Gabi, I have my whole future ahead of me and I don't want to be tied down and committed to having to raise a daughter. I want to be able to go out and have fun and just be me for a little while longer. I also think we might have got married a bit to soon. I can't be committed like I use to be," He explained as she let more tears fall. She felt hurt and scared at what was happening. _

_"I hate you. I can't believe your saying this. If that's how you feel then we're through." She yelled as she ran to their bedroom and packed her bags. She walked back out towards the front door driving straight to her mom's house. That had been the last time they spoke._

_**End Flashback**_

The tears were now flowing freely down her face as she looked at her left hand. She was still wearing her wedding rings, as they never actually got divorced. She hadn't spoke to Troy at all. She knew he knew she had had their daughter because his parents stayed in touch with her and were always round offering to help out with Ella. Gabriella looked out the window to see it snowing lightly. Her mom, her step – dad James, who had married her mom 2 years ago and Jack and Lisa Bolton had spent Christmas Eve at her house finalizing arrangements of what time they would all be getting together. They had started the arrangement after Troy left where each year they would all spend Christmas day together so that they could be with Ella. Gabriella always hoped that one-day Troy would come back to them. Ella knew who her daddy was because Gabriella had always shown her pictures of him and whenever he was on TV doing an interview she would shout "daddy!" at the TV. Gabriella fell asleep in the rocking chair as she watched her daughter sleep and thinking about Troy.

With Troy

Troy had just walked back into his apartment. It was Christmas Eve and he had just played his last game for the Lakers (A/N: have no idea about when the seasons are but I know with football over here they play Christmas eve sometimes so just go along with it :P) because he had been forced to retire because of an old injury that was getting more serious. He walked in and felt a strange feeling of emptiness. He walked straight into his bedroom and lay down. He looked down at his left hand and saw his wedding ring. He had never taken it of since Gabriella walked out on him. He felt so bad for nit trying to contact her but he knew it was for the best. He knew he was a father and had seen pictures of her that his parents had sent. Troy leaned over a pulled the pictures of his daughter and Gabriella out of the draw in the draws by his bed. She looked so much like him. _I'm never going to know what her first word was or see her walking for the first time or anything like that. Argh I really screwed up when I told Gabriella all that stuff. I never really meant it; I guess I was just scared of the thought of becoming a father. _Troy put the photos back on his side as he heard his cell ring. He got up and walked back into the living room to pick up his cell. He looked at the caller I.D and saw it was his dad.

(**Jack **… Troy)

"Hey Dad what's up?" Troy asked as he picked up the phone.

"**She misses you." **Jack had been trying to persuade Troy to go back to Gabriella ever since he moved.

"Dad I really don't want to talk about this." Troy told his dad as he felt a sense of being lonely as he looked around his apartment.

"**We're going to Maria's (Gabi's mom) tomorrow. We are all going to wait for Gabriella and Ella to come so we can see her face when she opens all her presents." **Troy felt a pang of guilt go through his heart at the thought of not being able to see his daughter get all excited about Christmas.

"I got to go dad. Tell mom I said hi and Merry Christmas." Troy hung up quickly not giving his dad a chance to say anything else. He knew what he needed to do.

Christmas Day at Maria's.

Maria and Lisa were both talking as they sat on the sofa and James and Jack on the other day. They were waiting for Gabriella and Ella to come. Just then there was a knock on the door. Jack got up to open the door. As soon as he opened the door he felt to little arms wrap around his legs.

"Grandpa!" Ella squealed as she hugged him. Jack laughed as he bent down to pick her up and pulled the door further open for Gabriella. Jack put Ella down as she ran to hug everyone else. Jack stopped Gabriella before she walked into the main room.

"He misses you both I know he does." He told her as she smiled at him.

"I know but it's not enough." She walked into the living room and greeted everyone else. They all sat down as Ella opened her presents. After she opened each present there was always a little squeal from her. They were all sat around talking and Ella playing with her new toys after the others exchanged gifts and opened them when all of a sudden the doorbell rang. Everyone had a confused look on their faces, as they weren't expecting anyone else. Jack once again got up to go answer the door.

"Who could that be?" Maria asked as the others shrugged. Suddenly Jack appeared leaning against the doorframe with a smile on his face.

"Who was at the door Jack?" Lisa asked her husband.

"One last Christmas present for Gabriella and Ella." Everyone looked at him as though he had gone mad as Gabriella picked up Ella and stood up. Jack moved further in the room as another familiar face appeared.

"DADDY!" Ella squealed as she forced herself out of her mother's arms and ran straight to her father who picked her up spinning her around. Gabriella and the mothers were still in shock. Troy slowly moved forwards with Ella still in his arms. He walked right up to Gabriella and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry and I promise I will never leave you again. Either of you." He whispered in her ear as he then kissed Ella on the forehead. Gabriella smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around him before leaning up and kissing him. Troy felt someone take Ella from his arms.

"I'm not sure it's appropriate to be kissing right in front of your daughter." Jack joked as he held his Granddaughter. Everyone just laughed as Gabriella whispered in Troy's ear.

"I knew you'd come home." They both smiled as he kissed her again.


	2. AN

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews. I have had quite a few people asking for me to continue this but I'm not sure if I will make this a story because I don't really have many ideas for it at the moment. Please give me a few ideas and I'll try and come up with some. I have a basic one at the moment I might attempt to go with where they have to try and get use to Troy still getting attention from the public and maybe bring in the rest of the gang. Also them becoming a proper family again and Troy leaning about his daughter. That is the only real idea I have at the minute, which I will try and expand or think of something new. My main focus at the moment though is 'School Chaos' so if I do change this to a story I might not be able to update that often because 'School Chaos' is one I want to finish as soon as I can. If you want me to make it longer then tell me and let me know some ideas of what you would like to see happen. Thanks!


	3. AN:Poll

**A/N: I have a poll for you:**

**Do you want this story to be:**

**Mainly fluffy with only a little drama**

**Or**

**Quite a bit of drama**

**Please tell me so I can start on the next chapter ASAP. Thanks!**


	4. Play ball daddy?

**Summary: _Troy & Gabriella are both 23 and married. They have a 3-year-old daughter. Troy got the chance to become a Lakers player and leaves Gabriella and his daughter behind. He hasn't seen his daughter since she was born. It's Christmas and he finally realizes where he needs to be. Will they be able to get back to how they use to be? Or will the pressure of Troy's absence get too much for Gabriella?_**

**A/N: Right so a lot of people wanted mainly fluff with a bit of drama. I will add a little bit of drama to the next chapter but this one is a cute chapter I think. I also just want to say i don't think this stroy will be very long maybe 10 chapters, i'll see how it goes. Read and Review. Thanks :D**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own HSM or anything apart from Ella, James and the plot.**_

* * *

Chapter 2 

It's been two months since Gabriella and Troy got back together and life has been great. Gabriella at first had a hard tine excepting the fact that he had come back into their life but was still happy. Troy was having to get use to the fact he was a father and sometimes he felt a bit out of the loop considering he hadn't been around for 3 years. It was the day before Valentines Day and Troy wanted to do something special for Gabriella so he went to his parents to ask for help.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Troy asked as he walked into his old house.

"In the kitchen." He heard his mom shout. He walked in to see her baking a cake.

"Hey mom. Where's dad?" she nodded her head to outside where their basketball court was. Troy got up and headed out to talk to his dad. He stood there a few minutes watching his dad shooting baskets. He remembered when his dad was always telling him to come practise with him. Even though he hated the thought of practising he use to love just hanging out with his dad.

"I see your still just as good now old man." Troy joked as he walked up to his father.

"Watch the cheek young man. Just because you may have a family of your own doesn't mean I still won't say anything. Anyway what are you doing here I thought you would be with Gabriella and Ella." His dad said as he tossed the ball to his dad.

"I kind of need some help." Troy said as he took his shot. "I want to do something nice for Gabriella tomorrow but I don't know what to do." He admitted as he looked to his dad for advice.

"Why don't you take her out somewhere nice just the two of you?" he suggested. Troy shook his head.

"She doesn't want to leave Ella for very long because she's worried something might happen. And she doesn't want to put the responsibility or hassle of a 3 year old on anyone."

"Why don't you let us have Ella for the night. We don't mind spending time with our granddaughter and she's not a hassle. We'd love to have her." Jack offered as Troy thought about it.

"Are you sure mom won't mind?" he asked as another voice spoke behind him.

"Are you sure mom won't mind what?" Lisa asked walking up to where the two were standing.

"We'd be happy to take Ella for the night tomorrow wouldn't we to let Troy and Gabriella have some time alone." Jack informed his wife.

"Of course not she's our granddaughter. We'd love to have her." Troy hugged his mom and thanked both his parents.

"I'll have to ask Gabi first but I'm sure she'll be fine." He told his parents.

"Ask Gabi what?" He turned and saw Gabriella and Ella walking towards them.

"What is it with people walking up behind me listening to my conversations today?" Troy asked as his mother shook her head at him. "Ask you if you would be ok if my parents look after Ella tomorrow night so we can have some time alone." He asked as Gabriella crouched down to their daughter.

"Do you want to stay at Grandma and Grandpa's tomorrow?" She asked as Ella nodded her madly. "I think that would be ok." Gabriella said as she stood back up.

"Grandpa ball?" Ella asked Jack as Jack handed her the ball. She kept bouncing it while Troy looked at his daughter with a smile on his face.

"I'm guessing you all taught her to play basketball?" he asked as Gabriella smiled and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Of course. She wanted to be just like her daddy." Gabriella said as Jack picked up the little girl so she could drop the ball through the hoop. Lisa smiled at her son seeing how happy he was and then turned her attention to her husband to see him playing with their beautiful granddaughter. She smiled as she turned and walked back inside.

"Hey Ella shall we show your dad how good you are and you ask him to play with us?" Jack asked the little girl as she flew out of her grandpa's arms and into her dad's.

"Will you pway ball wif us daddy?" Ella asked as she stuck her bottom lip out at him. He shook his head picking her up and throwing her in the air causing her to squeal.

"Of course daddy will play with you. So you gonna be with daddy and grandpa?" He asked as she thought about it.

"Grandpa can I be wif daddy?" Jack and Troy shook their heads at her innocence. She obviously was as thoughtful as her mother and didn't want to hurt others feelings.

"Can I have mommy help me out?" Jack asked as Gabriella laughed at the three of them.

"Yep." Ella answered as Gabriella rolled her eyes at her daughter.

They played basketball for about 20 minutes with Troy and Ella obviously winning. Troy always let his daughter put the ball in the hoop and she giggled when it when in. The 3 of them left about 6pm so that they could go feed Ella and put her to bed.

* * *

**A/N: don't forget to Review and tell me what you think will happen next? Thanks!**


	5. Valentines Day trouble

**Summary: _Troy & Gabriella are both 23 and married. They have a 3-year-old daughter. Troy got the chance to become a Lakers player and leaves Gabriella and his daughter behind. He hasn't seen his daughter since she was born. It's Christmas and he finally realizes where he needs to be. Will they be able to get back to how they use to be? Or will the pressure of Troy's absence get too much for Gabriella?_**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. There will be drama at the end of the chapter that will lead to more drama in the next few chapters but I need to put it in so that I can bring the gang back into it and so I can add a lot of fluff after. Also I can't update this story as frequent as I update school chaos because I'm coming to the end of it so I need to make it good. I'll update soon though. Read and Review. Thanks:)**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own HSM or anything apart from Ella, James and the plot.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Troy was the first to wake up the next morning about 5am as he felt someone tugging on his arm. He opened his eye and looked down to see Ella smiling up at him. He leaned down and picked her up sitting her in his lap.

"What are you doing up this early missy?" Troy asked his daughter as she snuggled into her daddy.

"I had a bad dream daddy." He held her tight to him with a smile on his face at the thought of his daughter wanting her daddy.

"Do you want to stay with mommy and daddy?" he asked as she nodded. Gabriella had woke up and was listening to their conversation happily at the thought of how much their daughter loved her daddy. She felt Troy put Ella in the middle of them before turning to look at Ella snuggled into her daddy.

Troy smiled at her as the three of them fell back asleep.

A little later Gabriella got up not being able to sleep anymore. She walked out of the room leaving father and daughter still asleep. Gabriella sat down to have some breakfast when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked.

"Hey Gabi it's Lisa."

"Oh hey Lisa what's the matter?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if you still wanted us to have Ella tonight?" she asked as Gabriella then remembered Valentines day.

"Yeah I think. Troy hasn't said what he's planning yet so I have no idea what time or anything."

"Is he not up yet?

"Nope, Ella came in about 5am and woke Troy up because she had a bad dream, it was so cute and then Troy asked if she wanted to stay with us and of course she wanted to. She snuggled right up to her daddy and that's where they both still are. She is definitely a daddy's girl already." Gabriella told Lisa who laughed.

"Well a heads up that Jack is on his way over so you might want to open the door ready in case he wakes them up." Lisa said

"Ok thanks I'll do that. I'll call you in a bit or tell Jack if he's still here what time we'll bring Ella over." They both said their goodbyes and hung up. Gabriella went over to unlock the door but just as she opened it Jack appeared.

"Morning Gabriella." Jack said as he entered their apartment.

"Morning Jack. If you're after your son go look in the bedroom." Gabriella grinned as Jack walked to the room with Gabriella following. Jack opened the door and smiled at the sight as Gabriella grabbed her camera and took a couple of pictures.

"How long have they been there like that?" Jack asked as they walked into the main room.

"Since about 5 this morning. I think she has her favourite parent now because she normally comes and wakes me up but today she went and woke Troy up." She explained as they heard a giggle come from the bedroom. Jack and Gabriella had confused looks on their faces as Troy came our carrying Ella who was giggling in her father's arms.

"Grandpa!" Ella squealed from her position in Troy's arms.

"Hey dad." Troy greeted as he walked over to Gabriella. "Someone won't stop giggling now she's awake." He handed Ella over to Gabriella as he went to talk to his dad hearing Gabriella talking to Ella.

"Are you little miss giggles today?" She asked as she ticked Ella laughing as well.

"Yep." Gabriella put Ella down as she walked over to her daddy and Grandpa.

With Troy & Jack

"So you got everything planned for tonight?" Jack asked as Troy sat down.

"Yeah, you still ok to have Ella?" Troy asked as Ella came back over to him climbing onto the seat next to Troy with help.

"Yeah that's part of the reason your mom sent me round to see what time you're dropping Ella off. You going to come and see grandma later Ella?" she clapped her hands still giggling.

"We'll bring her round bout 6.30pm because our reservations are at 7pm." Troy told his dad quietly as Gabriella made her way over.

"So Troy what are we doing today?" Gabriella asked as she sat down on the other side of Ella.

"It's a surprise. Don't worry a good surprise." Troy said as Ella kept squealing.

"Ok Miss giggles we're going to get you dressed." Gabriella picked her daughter up swinging her around as Troy and Jack just laughed at the two. They watched the two walk into Ella's room before Jack spoke up.

"Are you happy?" His question caught Troy off guard.

"What do you mean am I happy? Of course I'm happy I have the most amazing wife and a wonderful daughter and I love them both more than anything in this world." Troy answered while Jack watched his son talk about his family proudly.

"I'm proud of you for making the right decision even if it did take 3 years to get to." Troy's smiled disappeared as he remembered the night he left. "And from the way those two act I would say they've forgiven you too. I better go because otherwise your mom will be wondering where I am. See you later Troy tell Gabriella I said bye." Troy walked his father to the door before heading to Ella's room. He opened the door quietly watching mother and daughter play happily as they tried to dress Ella.

"DADDY!" Ella exclaimed as soon as she saw Troy standing in the doorway.

"Are you being a good girl for mommy?" Troy asked as the little girl looked to her mom cheekily and shaking her head yes.

"Yes? I think more like no seeing as someone won't put her top on." Gabriella said as she handed Troy the top. He quickly grabbed her and out the top over her head.

"Boo!" He said as Ella laughed. It was now Gabriella's turn to watch the two interact again.

6.30pm

"Gabi are you ready because a little girl is very excited here." Troy had told Gabi to wear something nice because he was taking her out somewhere but he couldn't say where.

"Gosh yes I'm ready now." Gabriella said as she walked out the room wearing a knee length black dress with white frills on the bottom. Troy smiled at her before heading out to his car getting Ella in. They dropped Ella off at his parents before taking her to one of the most expensive restaurants in Albuquerque.

"Troy this is too much." Gabriella gazed in amazement as she stepped out the car.

"Hey no it's not and anyway remember I made a bit of money over the past three years which I want to spend on you in a way of making it up." Gabriella kissed him before linking their hands together.

"I already told you that I forgive you." She smiled as they walked in.

After they had paid Troy and Gabriella drove back home but decided to go for a walk in the park first. As they were walking along they heard someone shouting Troy Bolton. They turned around to see a group of girls walking towards him.

"Erm Troy do you know these people?" Gabriella whispered as she held Troy's hand tighter.

"One word: Fans." He whispered as her mouth formed an 'o'.

"OMG I can't believe I'm standing next to Troy Bolton." One girl, Sam exclaimed as Troy just smiled politely at them.

"Yeah you are so hot!" another, Angela said as she moved closer to Troy.

"Oh sorry who's this?" Another girl, Liz asked as she nodded towards Gabriella.

"This is my wife Gabriella." Troy answered as the other girl's mouths dropped as more people came over after recognizing Troy.

"Your married?" Liz asked.

"Yep and I have a 3 year old daughter at home." Troy proudly told them. The three girls were in shock. Troy was being asked to sign autographs and have photos taken. While Troy was talking he had let go of Gabriella's hand so she walked off leaving Troy there, getting fed up of waiting for him. Gabriella had waited 10 minutes for him but he was so caught up he had forgot. She went straight home and straight to bed.

With Troy

As the crowd of people around him slowly got smaller he noticed Gabriella had gone. He quickly said goodbye to everyone standing around before heading home. He walked in and saw no lights on so he walked into the bedroom. There lay Gabriella sleeping in bed. Troy sighed at the thought she was probably mad at him so he got changed and got into bed wrapping his arms around her falling asleep.

**

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I'll try and update soon. Please review. Thanks!**


	6. Park anger

**Summary: _Troy & Gabriella are both 23 and married. They have a 3-year-old daughter. Troy got the chance to become a Lakers player and leaves Gabriella and his daughter behind. He hasn't seen his daughter since she was born. It's Christmas and he finally realizes where he needs to be. Will they be able to get back to how they use to be? Or will the pressure of Troy's absence get too much for Gabriella?_**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. This chapter is an important filler chapter leading up to the next one. Sorry it's short. For those of you reading My New Boss I'll try and update tomorrow. Anyway here's the next chapter. Read and Review. Thanks:)**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own HSM or anything apart from Ella, James and the plot.**_

* * *

Chapter 4

Troy woke up the next morning to find Gabriella already gone. He got up and walked into the kitchen where Gabriella was standing staring of into space. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." Troy whispered in her ear as she turned to face him. She looked at him before kissing him.

"You better be. I'm sorry too for just walking off." She apologized as he hugged her.

"I'd have probably done the same too. I guess I thought I could just go back to how everything was before I left." Troy told her as she kissed him.

"Well they'll never be the same because now we have Ella." She smiled at him.

"Can I ask you a question?" she nodded. "Why'd you name her Ella?" Troy asked as Gabriella sat down with Troy sitting next to her.

"Whenever I missed you and we talked you always called me Ella and I guess the fact I missed you so much I thought that it would still be special and have the same meaning because we would both be missing you." Gabriella leaned her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Talking of our daughter, what time we picking her up?" Troy asked as Gabriella grinned at him.

"We're not, she's going to my mom's tonight so we could make up for what we missed out on last night." He smirked at her catching her drift.

"And I don't get a choice?" Troy asked as she laughed.

"Nope." She pulled him up and into the bedroom where they spent the rest of the day.

The next day

Troy and Gabriella woke the next day happier than they had both been in a long time. They decided to go pick Ella up and take her to the park. They arrived at Maria's house and thanked her and James for watching Ella before heading of to the park.

At the park

"Mommy, can we pwease play on the swings?" Ella asked as they approached the playground. Troy was carrying Ella, as she didn't feel like walking. Troy was getting stares from people around them but so far they had managed to ignore them.

"I think that will be ok." Gabriella said as Troy walked over placing her in a swing and started pushing her. Ella was giggling. Gabriella sat on a bench near the swings just watching the two playing. After about 10 minutes, Ella had had enough and decided she wanted an ice cream. Troy took her while Gabriella waited where she was. After 5 minutes of not returning Gabriella decided to go see what was taking so long. As she approached the ice cream stand, she noticed Troy was talking well more like flirting with someone with Ella standing by his side. Gabriella stayed and watched from behind a tree.

With Troy and Ella

"OMG your Troy Bolton aren't you." A blonde woman screeched as Troy was walking away with Ella.

"Yeah hi." Troy said nervously. He looked down and saw Ella look at this woman with confusion.

"Hi my names Alyssa. This is my son Jacob." She pointed to a dark skinned boy standing next to her. "Oh and who's this little beauty? Is she your little sister? Or cousin?" she asked. Troy thought she was being very nosy.

"Actually this is my daughter." Troy said as he tried to walk away. Alyssa's jaw dropped.

"Your daughter?" she asked in disbelief. Troy nodded trying to walk away worried about Gabi and the thought of her waiting for them. "It must be so hard being a single parent. Did the mother just dump her on you? I bet she was some cheap tart who couldn't care less." Troy was getting mad at this woman who was saying all this stuff about Gabriella. "You know we should hook up you and me, I'm a single parent too and I know what it's like, we have to stick together." She finally finished giving Troy the chance to speak.

"Actually her mother is waiting over by the playground and I'm not interested in hooking up with you because I'm married." Troy picked up Ella walking back quickly to get away from Alyssa.

With Gabriella

Gabriella watched as the woman bent down to Ella before she walked off mad. She made her way back to the bench with thoughts running through her head.

_**Gabriella's P.O.V**_

I can't believe how hard this is. Everyone thinks Troy is single. It just proves he obviously never thought about mentioning the fact he was married to anyone. Then letting some woman talk to our daughter who looked scared and didn't do anything just shows me he isn't ready to put his daughter first. Always Troy Bolton getting the girls. Well this is one girl he won't be winning back again if he keeps this up. I guess we've both changed since we were last together. We've both grown but in different ways. I've had to grow up fast for Ella while Troy still wants to feel young and free.

_**End P.O.V**_

Gabriella saw Troy and Ella approaching and decided to ask what kept them.

"How come you were so long? I was getting worried." Troy passed Ella to Gabriella as they started walking back to the car.

"There was a long line." Troy lied not wanting to get into an argument. Gabriella smiled at him falsely before looking away. She knew he had just lied and wondered why. _Well Troy is going to be in for a surprise later when I ask him about it again when Ella is in bed. _Gabriella thought as they set of home.

**

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? It's not my best I don't think. Anyway I'll try and update soon. Please review. Thanks!**


	7. I can't forget

**Summary: _Troy & Gabriella are both 23 and married. They have a 3-year-old daughter. Troy got the chance to become a Lakers player and leaves Gabriella and his daughter behind. He hasn't seen his daughter since she was born. It's Christmas and he finally realizes where he needs to be. Will they be able to get back to how they use to be? Or will the pressure of Troy's absence get too much for Gabriella?_**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. Sorry it's short. For those of you reading My New Boss I'll try and update tonight or defiantly tomorrow if I can. I just want to say this story may not be updated that often because I'm just starting the sequel to 'school chaos' and this story is one I'm just doing for fun when I can. Anyway here's the next chapter. Read and Review. Thanks:)**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own HSM or anything apart from Ella, James and the plot.**_

* * *

Chapter 5 

Gabriella and Troy put Ella to bed shortly after they got home. Gabriella had hardly said two words to Troy since they had got back and Troy was confused. As Gabriella gently closed the door behind her as they left Ella's room.

"Hey are you ok because you've been very quiet?" Troy asked as they sat on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth before?" Gabriella asked trying to stay calm. Troy turned to look at her with confusion written all over his face.

"Truth about what?" he asked as she started to get mad at him for being so stupid.

"The truth about what happened at the park! I saw you with that blonde woman. She was flirting with you and you were flirting with her right in front of our daughter." Gabriella yelled as Troy started understanding what was going on.

"Gabriella, I wasn't flirting with anyone. She came up to me and started flirting with me but when she noticed Ella she asked if she was my sister and I said no she was my daughter and then she kept saying that I bet the mother was a slag and dumped her on me and you know what I told her I was married. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or Ella ever. I promise." Troy said ticked off because he couldn't believe she doubted him.

"Well you promised on our wedding day to always be there for me and then as soon as I fins out I'm pregnant you disappear from my life for 3 years. 3 years Troy." Gabriella had tears streaming down her face. She knew this argument had been brewing since Troy walked back into her life.

"I thought we had moved past that and forgot about it." Troy tried saying but she cut him off from saying anymore.

"I'll never forget Troy. I had to raise our daughter on our own while you were of going around without a care in the world." Gabriella shot at him. "You didn't even love our daughter." Hurt flashed across Troy's face knowing that everything she was saying was true. "And I thought I could forgive you and move on for the sake of our daughter but with people always after Troy Bolton this will never work." Troy's head shot up as she said the last sentence.

"What are you saying?" Troy asked already knowing the answer.

"I think we should get divorced." She got out through her sobs.

"Gabi we don't have to do this. I love you and you love me I know it and we have an amazing daughter we don't have to give up. I am willing to do whatever it takes to make this work. Gabi please don't give up on us just yet." Troy was pleading with her as he wrapped her in a hug. He too had tears rolling down his face. She stayed in his embrace for a few seconds before pulling away.

"We have to Troy. We've both changed but in different ways." Troy nodded knowing she wasn't going to change her mind tonight anyway.

"Look I'll give you some time away. I'll go stay with my parents to give you chance to think and if you still want to do this then I'll back down. Just remember I love and I always will." Troy compromised as she nodded her head.

He grabbed a bag and chucked some stuff in before he went and said goodbye to Ella while Gabriella sat on the floor hugging her knees to her chest crying. This isn't what she wanted but she felt she had no other choice. Being with Troy know was not only being with Troy but being with the rest of the world too. As Troy came out of Ella's room he walked over to Gabriella and pulled her into a passionate kiss, which she allowed him too before pulling back and walking away and out the door. Gabriella just poured her heart out crying as she heard a door open. She looked up to see Ella walking out her room holding her favourite basketball teddy. Gabriella walked over to her picking her up as Ella looked at her mom confused with tired eyes.

"What's the matter mommy?" She asked as she hugged her mommy.

"It's nothing sweetie. What are you doing up anyway, you should be asleep." Gabriella told her daughter carrying her back to her room.

"I had a bad dweam and I wanted daddy to come and hug me for a bit." Gabriella tried to stay strong for her daughter.

"Daddy's gone away for a bit so its just you and mommy is that ok?" Ella nodded as she lay down and fell back asleep instantly.

Gabriella walked into the living room and dialled the number of the one person who she knew could help her now.

"Mom its Gabi. Do you think you could come over and spend the night? Troy and I had a huge fight." Gabriella sobbed as her mom hung up telling her she was on her way.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry if you all hate me now. Don't worry things will soon get better and I think I will be bringing the gang or some of them into the next chapter. Please review because the more I get the more it encourages me to write so then I can update sooner. Thanks:D **


	8. Daddy’s girl

**Summary: _Troy & Gabriella are both 23 and married. They have a 3-year-old daughter. Troy got the chance to become a Lakers player and leaves Gabriella and his daughter behind. He hasn't seen his daughter since she was born. It's Christmas and he finally realizes where he needs to be. Will they be able to get back to how they use to be? Or will the pressure of Troy's absence get too much for Gabriella?_**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I have got the day off today because my teachers ill so I'm trying to update this story and My new boss so that I can concentrate on College struggles again for the next few days. Anyway here's the next chapter. Read and Review. Thanks:)**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own HSM or anything apart from Ella, James and the plot.**_

* * *

Chapter 6

Gabriella woke up the next morning and turned over to see the bed empty next to her. She still hadn't changed her mind about the whole divorce thing. She got up from the bed and walked over to the kitchen where she saw her mom and James playing with Ella while she ate. Gabriella smiled at the sight before making her presence known.

"Mommy!" Ella shouted as she jumped of her seat and flew into her mother's arms.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing?" Gabriella asked as she walked over to her Mom and James. They both looked at her sympathetically.

"We were playing a game." Ella answered as Gabriella sat down with Ella on her lap leaning against her.

"You ok?" Maria asked as Ella carried on playing with her toys. Gabriella just smiled and nodded slightly. "We're going to head of now then but if you need me or you want us to take her just call us ok?"

"Yeah thanks mom, James." They both kissed her forehead and Ella before leaving.

Gabriella just sat at the table watching her daughter play happily while her mother held her. Suddenly Ella spoke again.

"Mommy when's daddy coming home?" Gabriella felt tears start flowing down her face at the innocence of the question her daughter just asked.

"I don't know but maybe I can take you to see him ok?" Ella nodded as Gabriella put her down and followed her into her room.

An hour later Gabriella and Ella were standing outside the Bolton's waiting for someone to open the door. They heard footsteps approach and the door creak open. There stood Troy looking surprised.

"Hey." He said as he opened the door for them. Ella instantly ran up to him and hugged his legs.

"I thought you could spend the day with her because she keeps asking for you and it's not fair on her if I don't let her know who her father is." Gabriella explained as Troy smiled and picked up his daughter.

"Thank you. Are you going to stay too?" Troy asked hopeful.

"No I have to go do some things." Troy looked at her disappointed. "You can bring her back anytime you like after 4pm when I'll get back in." Troy nodded as she left. Troy just stood there watching the space where she had just been standing.

"Daddy, are you coming home soon?" Troy kissed his daughter of the forehead.

"I don't think so anymore." Ella eyes started to water. "But that doesn't mean I won't see you because you will always be daddy's little girl ok?" Ella nodded as a few tears fell down her face only to be wiped away by Troy. He took her outside so that they could play.

Jack and Lisa Bolton were sitting at the top of the stairs having just watched the scenes in front of them.

"She's really hurting." Lisa said of Gabriella as Jack nodded in agreement.

"Troy is just the same. Why does life have to be so complicated and hurtful to two of the kindest people in this world?" Lisa shrugged as she picked up the cordless phone from the top of the stairs and called the one number she hadn't called in a long time.

With Gabriella

Gabriella left Ella with Troy and drove straight to her solicitors. She had the divorce papers drawn up and they would be sent to Troy today by delivery. Gabriella really was serious about this. When she got home she called some people she hadn't talked to in a few weeks. She called Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi. The three said they would be there in a few minutes.

When they arrived they instantly pulled Gabriella into a hug and held her as she cried. After Gabriella managed to compose herself she explained to them about the Valentines Day & park incidents and then their argument. The girls looked at each other sympathetically.

"Gabi, I'm sure that Troy didn't do anything wrong, believe me the press can be tough to handle ask Kelsi and she'd say the same." Gabriella looked at Kelsi who nodded. Sharpay had become a huge actress and well-known singer. Kelsi was writing Broadway shows and wrote songs for Sharpay.

"But it's not just that it's the fact he thinks things can be the same as before he left but we've grown and we've grown in different ways. We're not the same people we were then." Gabriella told them.

"Troy was an idiot back then and as much as I hate him for becoming a big headed lunkhead basketball man I do know that his love for you has never changed. I know whenever he called Chad all he would talk about was you and how much he still loved you. I'm not saying you have to get back together but you need to be able to hold a conversation with each other without ripping each others heads off for Ella's sake if nothing else." Taylor told Gabriella who knew she was right.

"Speaking of Ella where is she?" Kelsi asked.

"She kept asking for Troy so I took her over to spend the day with him and we were civil with each other then." The girls just nodded before trying to think of a plan. Gabriella had received a call from her mom saying she needed Gabriella to help her with something and had promised the girls she would be back.

"Ok we need to think of a plan fast to help fix things. I haven't seen Gabi this upset since Troy left last time and remember she nearly killed herself because of him so we need to keep an eye on her." Taylor said as Sharpay and Kelsi agreed.

With Troy and Ella

Troy and Ella were outside playing basketball; well actually Troy lifting her up so she could keep throwing the ball so it would drop through the net.

"Can anyone join in?" A voice asked from behind them. Ella quickly ran up to the person as Troy smiled.

"Uncle Cwad!" Ella wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Do we get a hug?" Jason asked as he, Zeke and Ryan walked out.

"Uncle J, Uncle Weke and Uncle Ryan." She said as she gave each of them a hug and a kiss before going back to her daddy and holding the ball up to him pleading to him with her sad eyes. Troy smiled as he picked her up again and sat her on his shoulders. The other 4 boys walked over to stand next to them.

"How you holding up man?" Chad asked as he put a hand on Troy's shoulder.

"I don't know to be honest. I feel like my whole life has been taken away from me and the only thing keeping me here is Ella." He told them as he felt tears come to his eyes. None of them had ever seen Troy so sad and hurt.

"Hey Ella why don't me and you go and find grandma and grandpa and get some drinks and ask grandpa to play with us?" Ryan asked as Ella came of Troy's shoulders and into Ryan's arms. They walked away leaving the others to talk.

"Have you spoke to her today?" Zeke asked. Troy just shook his head.

"I'm sure Gabriella doesn't mean what she said about getting divorced. It was probably a heat of the moment thing." Chad said trying to reason with Troy.

"Trust me it wasn't she was serious and she won't be backing down. God why did I have to be such an idiot and make a stupid mistake 3 years ago." Troy ran his fingers through his hair as Chad's cell went.

"I'll be back in a second." He walked away before answering.

(Chad … **Taylor**)

"Hey Tay what's up?"

"**Please tell me Troy is just as bad as Gabi."**

"Probably worse. He was crying Tay and he has never cried in front of us before and he said the only thing that is keeping him here is Ella. What are we going to do Taylor?"

"**Me and the girls have come up with a plan that somehow they need to talk and figure out everything so we were thinking of asking Gabi's mom to look after Ella and we will make Gabi sit and talk to Troy. All you have to do is have Troy over here tomorrow at 11am. Ok?"**

"Definitely. Can I tell Troy?"

"**Yeah because I know he is probably willing to do anything right now. Has he had any letters pushed through the door yet?"**

"I don't know why?"

"**Because Gabi has already signed her half of the divorce papers so Troy should have his now according to Gabi." **

"Taylor how am I meant to tell him that? He is gonna have some kind of breakdown I know it."

"**Don't say anything yet in case they've been delayed. He has to do this on his own and come to us for help. I gotta go love you."**

"Love you too." Chad hung up and walked back to the others.

"Who was that?" Zeke asked.

"Taylor. She wanted to know how Troy was doing." Troy nodded as Ella and Ryan came back out. Ella was carrying a brown envelope with her. Chad's eyes went wide knowing what was inside. She handed the envelope to Troy who looked confused. His eyes went wide when he read the first page.

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"It the divorce papers she's already signed them." Zeke put a hand on Troy's shoulder as Jack came out.

"What's going on?" Troy handed him the papers before he picked up Ella and held her tightly to him.

"Troy, I'm so sorry." He smiled at his dad before walking inside with Ella and heading to his room to think.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Ryan spoke up as everyone just stood there.

"Don't worry guys the girls have a plan which I need to go tell Troy about. I'll explain everything later." Chad ran into the house and straight up to Troy's room not bothering to knock.

"Chad what are you doing?" Troy asked as he and Ella lay on the bed. Ella was asleep in Troy's arms as Chad smiled at the sight. "Hello earth to Chad." Troy said as Chad remembered what he needed to say.

"Don't sign the papers just yet the girls have a plan and I would say it's your last chance so don't screw it up." Chad then filled Troy in on the plan quietly while Ella slept.

Troy later rang and asked Gabriella if Ella could stay the night because she was already asleep and Gabriella agreed neither one of them bringing up the divorce papers.

**

* * *

A/N: that's the longest chapter apart from the first one I have written. So will the girls plan work or will Gabriella refuse to talk to Troy? Please review. Thanks!**

_**Preview: will Troy and Gabriella be made to talk to each other? A Phone call delivers very bad news.**_


	9. Talking & a phone call

**Summary: _Troy & Gabriella are both 23 and married. They have a 3-year-old daughter. Troy got the chance to become a Lakers player and leaves Gabriella and his daughter behind. He hasn't seen his daughter since she was born. It's Christmas and he finally realizes where he needs to be. Will they be able to get back to how they use to be? Or will the pressure of Troy's absence get too much for Gabriella?_**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I decided not to leave you hanging so long so I have done the next one. Things get a little better at first but then something happens so don't kill me yet I will make things better soon. I reckon that there are only about 3-4 chapters left in this story. Anyway here's the next chapter. Read and Review. Thanks:)**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own HSM or anything apart from Ella, James and the plot.**_

* * *

Chapter 7

Troy woke up the next morning to find his daughter sitting on his stomach wide-awake. As soon as she saw her dad was awake, Ella lunged forward giving Troy a huge hug. Troy hugged her before talking.

"What are you doing up so early missy?" Ella shrugged as she smiled at Troy showing him her white teeth.

"Daddy, are you coming home today?" Ella wasn't giving up on this whole thing.

"I don't know." Troy lifted Ella off him as he stood up. She sat back down as her dad got his top on before she held her arms up indicating for Troy to pick her up.

"Where's mommy?" Ella asked as they walked down the stairs.

"She's at home which is where you're going in a bit." Troy sadly stated. To his surprise Chad was already over and in the kitchen eating with his parents.

"Hey dude. Is that my favourite little girl?" Chad asked as he took Ella from Troy. Chad and Ella got on so well that he had become like a second father figure to her.

"What are you doing over here so early?" Troy questioned as he got some cereals for Ella. Jack put his newspaper down so Ella could sit on his lap whilst she ate. Chad handed her over as Troy set her cereals down in front of her.

"I thought you might need someone to talk to about you know what." Troy smiled at Chad gratefully as Chad carried on eating. Troy couldn't face food so he just made himself a coffee and watched his dad and his daughter interact.

"I'm going to go get ready to take Ella back ok?" Troy said standing up and walking off. As soon as he walked out the room tears fell down his face as he let himself cry. He ran upstairs and quickly jumped in the shower so people wouldn't know he was crying.

In the kitchen

"How do you think he is really holding up?" Chad asked as Ella wondered in the other room to watch the TV.

"He isn't holding up. You should've seen him last night, he had an arm wrapped around her protectively and he actually looked like the old happy Troy. Do you know how Gabriella is?" Lisa asked Chad knowing that Taylor had probably been with her.

"Taylor stayed over with her last night because the girls are worried she might try and do something stupid again like last time. Apparently she just cried constantly yesterday." Chad told them as they heard the shower upstairs switch off.

"The two of them are hurting by being apart." Jack said as Lisa nodded.

"Well Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi have come up with an idea to try and help them. We're going to force them to talk for Ella's sake. Troy is willing to give it a shot but its Gabriella we're not sure about so we said if we have to tie her down to a chair then we will because we aren't going to let her give up on this marriage that easily." Troy walked into the kitchen with red puffy eyes. No one said anything though because they knew he would withdraw from them all together.

"You can talk you know." Troy said as he sat down at the table. All of a sudden Ella started crying. Troy got up quickly to go see what was wrong. The other three followed. Troy picked her up from her spot on the floor and sat her down in his lap.

"Hey little girl, what's the matter?" Troy asked softly as Lisa sat beside them rubbing her back.

"My head hurts daddy." She got out through the tears. Troy looked to his mom for help.

"What's the matter with it Ella?" she asked delicately.

"It hurts and my tummy hurts." She said but it came out muffled as she had her face on her daddy's chest.

"I think she's just got a headache and tummy ache." Troy nodded at his mom before speaking again.

"Shall we go get you ready and then we take you home to see mommy?" Ella just nodded as Troy carried her upstairs to get her clothes. He dressed her before heading of towards Gabriella's.

With Gabriella & Taylor

"Hey how you coping today?" Taylor asked as Gabriella walked out her room.

"Not good." Gabriella grabbed a cup and poured herself some coffee before collapsing in the couch.

"Gabi, I need to tell you something we've arranged for today." Gabriella looked at her urging her to continue. "We've told the boys to bring Troy over later so that you two can talk even if it's just about what to do with Ella." Gabriella frowned not really in the mood for Troy. "And you will talk to him otherwise none of us will ever talk to you again." Taylor smiled.

"Fine." Gabriella walked into her room to change into some denim shorts and a white tank top. She couldn't be bothered to find anything else. As she walked out the doorbell rang so she went and answered it.

"Hey." Gabriella said as Troy stood outside her door with Ella in his arms. She looked like she'd been crying. "Is she ok?" She asked as Troy handed the sleeping little girl over.

"She was complaining earlier of a headache and tummy ache." Troy explained as Taylor walked over to them.

"Let me take her to your mom's and you two can talk now. I'll call the others. If I find out you haven't talked then I will force you to listen to Chad trying to patch your relationship up." Taylor grabbed her bag and Ella's and carried her out to her car where she already had a seat fitted because the three of them went out together all the time.

"So…" Troy said as Gabriella closed the door just wanting to get this over and done with.

"Troy did you sign the papers?" Gabriella asked as they walked into the living room and sat down opposite each other.

"No not yet because I want you to hear me out. If you still want me to sign the papers when I've finished then I will I promise but please give me a chance to explain." Troy pleaded as Gabriella nodded.

"Five minutes." She replied simply.

"I love you, I always have and always will. You and Ella are the best things to have ever come into my life. I don't want to give up on this because I know we can still work. The other day I promise you nothing happened nor would it ever have because there is only one person I want to spend the rest of my life with and that's you Mrs Bolton. You hear that Mrs Bolton. That's the way it should stay. I need you in my life because without you I have nothing. The only thing right know that is keeping me going is Ella. Please Gabi can we please at least try and give things another go? I promise if you want to take things slow then I will." Troy and Gabriella both had tears flowing down their faces.

Gabriella got up and walked straight to the front door and opened it.

"Please just go Troy. If you ever loved me you will sign the papers. I won't stop you from seeing Ella because I know how much she looks up to you." Gabriella said as Troy stood up and walked towards the door. But instead of walking out he pushed the door closed and kissed Gabriella passionately. Surprisingly she didn't try and stop him. Troy pushed her up against the wall as she lifted his top off. They made their way back to the bedroom collapsing on the bed as Troy removed Gabriella's tank top. Troy was about to remove her shorts as the phone rang. Gabriella picked it up and answered it because it was her mom's cell number flashing.

"Hello." Gabriella asked from her position under Troy. She sat up leaning against the headboard as her mom spoke. Troy lay right next to her.

"Gabi, you and Troy need to get to the hospital now. Something's happened to Ella." Gabriella face turned white and dropped the phone as Troy took the phone from the bed and spoke.

"Maria it's Troy, what's going on?" Troy asked as Gabriella just sat there.

"Troy you two need to get down to the hospital right this second. Something's wrong with Ella." Troy hung up as he and Gabriella got their tops back on and ran out the front door.

**

* * *

A/N: What's wrong with Ella? Will she be ok? Please review. Thanks!**

_**Preview: Troy and Gabriella arrive at the hospital and get the diagnosis. What will happen next between them?**_


	10. Hospital

**Summary: _Troy & Gabriella are both 23 and married. They have a 3-year-old daughter. Troy got the chance to become a Lakers player and leaves Gabriella and his daughter behind. He hasn't seen his daughter since she was born. It's Christmas and he finally realizes where he needs to be. Will they be able to get back to how they use to be? Or will the pressure of Troy's absence get too much for Gabriella?_**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I love reading them. Anyway here's the next chapter. Read and Review. Thanks:)**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own HSM or anything apart from Ella, James and the plot.**_

* * *

Chapter 8

Gabriella and Troy raced into the hospital where they saw both their parents.

"How is she?" Troy asked as Maria shook her head.

"We don't know they were running some tests just and we had to step outside." She explained. Troy looked at Gabriella who was in a state of shock still. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug. Their parents noticed that they must have been sorting things out the fact that Gabriella wasn't pushing Troy away. They smiled at each other hoping that this was a good sign and that maybe, just maybe they could work things out. They all sat down just waiting for the doctor to come out.

Gabriella was resting her head on Troy's shoulder just waiting for news. It was now 12.30pm and they had been there for over an hour and the doctors were still doing tests.

"Do you think she will be ok Troy?" Gabriella asked not moving her head.

"She's a strong girl just like her mother so she will be fine." Troy wrapped an arm around her waist as she snuggled as close as she could to Troy. Troy looked up and his dad smiled at him as they all sat around waiting.

"Ella Bolton?" A doctor asked as Gabriella and Troy shot up.

"That's my, I mean our daughter." Gabriella looked at Troy. She had been so use to saying my daughter that she still caught herself saying it.

"Well Mr Bolton, Mrs Bolton if you follow me you can see Ella and I'll explain what's happening." The doctor led the way down the corridor. As they started walking down the corridor Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand.

"It's going to be ok." Troy squeezed her hand as they followed the doctor.

"Ok Ella has got a slight Kidney infection which is why she has a high temperature and was being sick (A/N: that's actually true because I've had a few and trust me they really hurt if they're bad) but other than that she is fine. She just needs to drink plenty and she will be fine. We think as long as she gets plenty of rest and fluid then she can go home now." The doctor then opened the door handing some papers for a nurse to sort out before she walked off. As Troy and Gabriella walked in Ella was sat up looking very scared and lost.

"We heard a little princess isn't very well." Troy said as Ella looked back at them.

"DADDY! MOMMY!" she squealed as they walked to the bed and kissed her head.

"You ok sweetie?" Gabriella asked as she sat on the bed. Troy sat on the bottom of the bed as he watched Ella give Gabriella a hug. He smiled hoping that maybe this would bring him and Gabriella back together.

"Mommy is daddy coming home?" that was the first thing Ella asked. Gabriella didn't quite know how to respond because she wasn't sure how she felt still.

"Mommy and daddy aren't sure yet." Gabriella immediately noticed the disappointment cross her daughters face.

"How about daddy go and find out when you can go home?" Troy asked quickly noticing Gabriella's discomfort at the question. _I take it from her reaction things aren't quite going as good as I thought they were. _Troy thought.

Troy came back and said they wanted to keep her in for a few hours to make sure her temperature went down. They managed keep the subject of Troy going home out of her mind.

Around 7pm a nurse entered Ella's room holding some papers.

"Ok if I can get mom or dad to sign these papers then you can be off." A nurse said as Gabriella looked at Troy to do it. "Hey aren't you Troy Bolton the Lakers star who retired?" The nurse asked as Gabriella once again frowned as she stood up ready to go.

"Yeah." Troy noticed Gabriella's frown. He quickly signed the papers and picked up Ella from the bed and took hold of Gabriella's hand. "Thank you for your help." Troy quickly pulled Gabriella out of the room not wanting to make her any madder. Their parents had left when they found out Ella was ok and said they would see her tomorrow.

Walking out of the hospital Troy was still holding Gabriella's hand and she wasn't pulling away while he carried Ella who had already fallen asleep. They got in the car and drove home putting Ella straight to bed.

"Hey thanks for being there today." Gabriella said as they came out Ella's room.

"It's ok I glad I was." Troy smiled as he sat down. "Gabi we need to talk about earlier." Troy said bringing up the conversation that had been on both their minds all day.

"Troy I don't know." Gabriella said as Troy moved next to her.

"Come on Gabi, you wanted it as much as me and I know you still love me and I still love you so what's stopping us from giving it another go." Gabriella refused to look at him.

"Troy I think it's best you just go." Troy didn't bother arguing.

"Fine but I love you and unless you say you don't want this divorce I will sign them as soon as I get home if it will make you happy." Troy walked towards the door as Gabriella spoke up.

"I…" Gabriella started.

**

* * *

A/N: Aren't I cruel leaving you with a cliffhanger :P What will her answer be? How will Troy react to her decision? Please Review! Thanks!**


	11. One step at a time

**Summary: _Troy & Gabriella are both 23 and married. They have a 3-year-old daughter. Troy got the chance to become a Lakers player and leaves Gabriella and his daughter behind. He hasn't seen his daughter since she was born. It's Christmas and he finally realizes where he needs to be. Will they be able to get back to how they use to be? Or will the pressure of Troy's absence get too much for Gabriella?_**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I love reading them. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed to this story. Anyway here's the last chapter. Read and Review. Thanks:) **

_**Disclaimer: Don't own HSM or anything apart from Ella, James and the plot.**_

* * *

Chapter 9 

"I think I don't want this divorce anymore." Troy smiled at her as she walked up to him. "Stay with me?" She asked as he kissed her in response. Things were about to get more passionate but Troy's cell rang.

"I'm gonna kill Chad for interrupting like in high school." Gabriella laughed as Troy answered.

"Chad this better be important because you are interrupting." Troy said in an annoyed tone as Gabriella hugged him.

"We heard Ella got rushed hospital and we wanted to see how she was. The whole gangs at my place." Troy's mood eased a bit knowing that they had probably trying to call all day worried about what was happening.

"She's fine she just had a kidney infection but she's back home now asleep." Troy explained as he heard Chad let out a breath.

"That's good. Oh yeah did you and Gabi get round to talking?" Chad asked. Troy smiled as he looked at Gabriella who was still hugging him.

"Yeah I did." Troy simply answered.

"And?" Chad urged him to say more.

"And I think we're going to give it another shot." Troy heard Chad cheer as he laughed at his best friends reaction. "I'm gonna go Chad." With that he hung up.

"What did he want?" Gabriella asked even though she knew most of it.

"To see how Ella was and how our chat went." He answered as he leaned down and kissed her. They walked to the bedroom closing the door behind them continuing where they left of earlier.

The next morning

Gabriella woke up the next morning to find herself wrapped in someone's arms. She turned slightly and saw Troy sleeping peacefully next to her. She smiled to herself knowing that she had made the right decision to give Troy another chance. Troy started stirring behind her as she wriggled herself around to face Troy as he opened his eyes. He smiled at her as she grinned watching him.

"Good morning." Gabriella said giving Troy a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning to you too." He kissed her again before hearing Ella calling for her daddy. "I'll be back in a few most likely with a little girl." Troy grabbed his boxers and jeans from yesterday and pulled them back on before walking to Ella's room.

"Hey what's the matter princess?" Troy asked opening the door to see her holding her favourite teddy with a basketball tight in her hands.

"I had a bad dweam daddy." She held her hands up for him to pick her up. He shook his head at his daughter's actions before picking her up and carrying her back to their bedroom as she laid her head on his bare chest.

"We've got a visitor." Troy said as he walked back in. Gabriella had out on a tank top and shorts expecting Ella to come back. "She had a bad dream mommy." Troy handed her over to Gabriella before climbing back into the bed himself.

"You feeling a bit better today sweetie?" Gabriella asked as Troy wrapped his arm around her. Gabriella leaned into him with Ella on her lap in the middle of them.

"My tummy still hurts mommy." Ella quietly said.

"Well it will be for a few days but do you think you can be a brave girl and let it get better and do what mommy and daddy tell you too." Ella nodded as Gabriella kissed her forehead.

"Do you want daddy to kiss it better?" Troy asked as Ella giggled and nodded at the same time. Troy leant down and kissed her tummy as Gabriella and Ella laughed.

"That twickled daddy." Gabriella could see how happy Ella was being around her father. The two of them soon started tickling Gabriella who slid down the bed trying to defend herself. Troy climbed on top of her as they tickled her tummy.

With Maria, James, Jack and Lisa

"I am hoping Troy stayed over here last night because he didn't come home and wasn't answering his cell." Lisa said as they walked up to Gabriella's. She had been worrying about Troy all night.

"I'm sure he's fine Lisa." Maria said as they reached the door. "I'm going to use my key just in case there are sleeping." The others agreed as Maria took out her key and opened the door to the apartment. They walked in and her laughing coming from the bedroom. They all smiled, as they got closer. Lisa gently pushed the door open further and the four adults stood amused in the doorway watching the scene in front of them. Troy was still on top of Gabriella as he and Ella tickled Gabriella.

"Grandpa!" Ella exclaimed carefully climbing of the bed and straight into Jack's arms. Ever since she was born she always favoured Jack more than the other 3.

"What are you doing to your mommy?" Jack asked with an amused look on his face. Troy climbed of Gabriella pulling her up of the bed.

"We were twickling mommy and daddy twickled me." Jack smiled at his granddaughter who squirmed as he put her down. She gave the other 3 adults in the doorway a hug before heading back to her daddy.

Later on when Ella had gone to bed the parents finally asked the question that had been on their minds all day.

"So I take it that you two have worked things out." Lisa asked as they walked back into the living room after wishing Ella a goodnight with the parents getting ready to leave.

"We're taking it one step at a time." Gabriella answered walking to Troy as he wrapped his arm around her. Gabriella for the first time in her life she felt complete. The parents walked out as Troy kissed her before leaning down and whispering in her ear.

"I'll always come home." He kissed her again before they once again headed to their bedroom and closed the door behind them.

**

* * *

A/N: I know the ending was a bit cheesy but I couldn't think of anyway to end it. Did you know that apparently there is going to be a spin off to High School Musical called Haunted High School Musical coming out in 2008 (that was on the tv news page). I've put a link to the story in my profile. Please review thanks! **


End file.
